La Push Newcomers
by littlegirlwolf
Summary: This story is finished. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Littlegirlwolf: So. This is my second story. I had this idea a few weeks ago, but of course I had to work on my other story first. It's a little weird. You should probably read Stephenie Meyer's books first, too. **

**NOTE: Gabriel was never there to help Vivian change. She did it by herself. Gabriel and Vivian won the position of alphas, but they don't love each other. They are just friends. Basically the ending of Blood and Chocolate was changed by me. This story is a year after Eclipse. Bella and Jacob are trying to be just friends. **

**Vivian's POV:**

"Excuse me." Esme pulled over to ask for direction. The girl had just gotten out of an old rusty truck. She was a medium sized brunette, unlike my very blonde long wavy hair.

The girl looked up at the sound of Esme's voice. "Yes?"

Esme smiled kindly. She had probably had a good morning with Tomas, "We were wondering if you could give us directions to La Push?"

The girl frowned for a second, before smiling at us, "Sure. Go straight….for seven blocks. On the eighth block make a left. You should end up on the high way. Keep going for two more lights. At the second light make a left. That's La Push."

I sighed and looked out at this dreary place. "Does it rain in La Push like it's raining now?" I asked from the back seat.

The girl noticed me and shook her head, "No. Forks rains all the time where La Push gets more sun then rain. Is there a specific place you are going in La Push? I can give you clearer directions."

Esme took out her purse with the address Bucky. "Um….it's the new inn at the end of La Push. I can't read Bucky's hand writing." She sighed and handed the sheet to me.

"9 Grace Ave, La Push." I told the girl.

She thought for a second, "Oh. I don't know where that is. Sorry." Her cell phone rang. She motioned for one minute. "Hey….umm….yeah….ok….I didn't know…'Kay."

Esme looked over at Tomas, "We should get going, Tomas." She smiled at the girl again, "Thank you for your help."

I leaned my head back into the seat. Gabriel pulled up on his Harley. "Where have you guys been?"

I lowered the window, "Looking for the place. Tomas got us lost." I said glaring at Tomas."

Gabriel sighed, "Follow me."

Tomas said thank-you to the girl and put the car back in gear. We followed Gabriel to the inn which was about thirty minutes away.

The inn itself was beautiful. The shutters were a light tan against the grey. All the windows were opened. The outside had little lilies around the driveway.

The four were already sitting on the porch carving pumpkins. Jenny was putting up decorations for Thanksgiving. Bucky walked out of the house and said hello to us.

"You guys took forever to get here." He said.

"We know." I growled and shoved the things bunched around me out of the way. They fell to the ground as I stepped over them.

"What's up your butt and died, Vive?" Gregory asked.

I gave him the finger and made my way up to the stairs. I flung myself on the futon that was in the living room. _Why did we have to move across the US to La Push?_ I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

**Jacob's POV:**

"DAD!" I screamed. "I'm going out!"

Billy wheeled into the living room where I was tying my shoes, "Are you going to run or spy on Bella?"

I growled, "I'm going to get new parts for the motorcycle. I'll have my cell on me."

"Leave Bella alone, Jacob." He said still unconvinced.

"Dad! We are just friends."

"Whatever." He grunted and wheeled himself back to the kitchen.

I made my way to my jeep. My cell rang in my pocket. "Hello?" I asked without looking at the name.

"Jacob?" Bella's voice rang in my ears.

"Yeah, Bells?"

"Um…Edward…said that there are new werewolves in your town. He wants to know if they will follow the same rules as your pack does."

"There are new werewolves?" I asked.

"They aren't your relatives?" She asked confused. "They stopped and asked my directions for La Push. They are staying in…um….9 Grace Ave…that new inn."

"No, Bella. They aren't. Thanks. Tell the Cullens' that we will find out soon." She hung up. I raced back into the house to tell Billy.

_Who are they?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Littlegirlwolf: So. I know the beginning wasn't a nice walk in the park. Even I admit it was bad. It will get better and if you are reading this I thank you for continuing. I have two books now to write up on so don't tell me I took forever. I know. If you were confused with the Gabriel/Vivian situation it will be sorted out in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of Blood and Chocolate characters and none of Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse characters. You know who they are.**

**Chapter 2: The meet**

**Jacob's POV:**

"What are we going to do Sam? They are on our property. Who knows what they will do. More werewolves mean more mistakes and an easier opportunity for our secret to come on. Moon knows that the Cullens will be happy about that." I complained to Sam.

Sam wrapped his arm around Emily's shoulder. "I think we should go and talk to them personally. See if they are going to be a threat." Quill and Embry watched silently. Sam turned back to me, "Jake, I think we should talk to the Cullens and see if they know anything."

I growled, "These new people have nothing to do with the Cullens."

Emily bit her lip, "It will, Jake, if the new-bees decided to go over the border. What if the Cullens are the reason they are here?"

I snapped back at her, "What if we're the reason they're here?"

Sam tightened his grip on Emily, "Jacob! Enough! We will go over there after school to talk to them. They might even be at your school."

I growled before storming off. Sometimes I wished I was the Alpha. I raced into the woods my clothes shredding quickly. No one's voice came into mine. Glad, I raced off faster. After a few minutes, I realized it was almost time for school. _Great!_ _Senior year! Wahoo! Not!!_

I ran back to my house and changed at the edge of the woods. New clothes were folded neatly on a rock. Emily probably made Sam put it here.

It didn't take me long to get ready for school. I grabbed two apples and four apple crumb pie bars for the rode. I picked up Embry and Quill and I silently drove to school.

Parking, I waited for them to move, but they just tensed up. Then I got a whiff of werewolf smell. It wasn't bad like vampire smell, but not exactly our kind. They smelled stronger…different, but all in a good way.

"How many, Jake?" Quill asked.

I waited a second to try to find out, "I don't know. The smell is so different that we don't know how strong their smell is on one."

Embry nodded, "That looks like them." He said jerking his head to main office. Four boys walked in a circle to the main office.

"Dude! There's a girl in the center of the group." Quill pointed. A blonde head bobbed in the center.

I rolled down the window to see if I smelled her as a human, but it was all werewolf smell.

"She sure is better looking then…" Embry didn't finish his sentence, but I knew he meant Bella.

"Let's go." I said as I saw the girl smile and hit one of the boys on the arm. The boys laughed at the other boy. He rubbed his arm as if it hurt. She looked like she could throw a good punch. She turned her head as we exited the truck. The boys stopped and followed her gaze.

We watched each other before she let go of the open door and made her way toward us.

"Do we stay, man?" Embry asked me. I shook my head.

"We have nothing to fear so why shall we run?" I asked.

The girl had piercing hazel eyes and long blonde wavy hair. She was tall about 5"7. She made her way over to us, her eyes stayed on me as if she knew I was the Beta. The boys followed her.

Even though in human form we can't communicate with our thoughts, I thought I heard Embry's. _Why are they following her around like she's the Alpha? That is so weird!_

After a second, the girl stopped in front of me. The boys silently crowded around her in a half circle.

"I'm suspecting your noses work and you know what we are." She said folding her arms across her chest.

The other boys said nothing. I nodded, "Our noses work perfectly fine."

"Good." She pursed her lips. _God was she beautiful, but oh so strong and confident! No way! I love Bella…Don't I?_

**Vivian's POV**

_Whoa! Was this guy hot or what? Be confident, Vivian! You are the Alpha even if the male Alpha decided to pass his position._

"We would like to talk with your pack about and our whereabouts." I whispered seeing that meat-people were walking passed us.

Ulf whispered in my ear, "Shouldn't we discuss this with the pack?"

I turned and whipped his head. "I'm the Alpha and you will do as I say!" I hissed at him. He cowered as we all stared at them. I sighed and turned back to the men who were staring at me, "Yes. I'm the Alpha. My name is Vivian."

The main guy watched me before saying, "I'm Jacob. This is Embry and Quill."

"We mean no threat. We are a bit…cautious of other people due to what happened in our past. If you want us to leave you must give us at least a month to find a new place. I know the rule is three days if we are on your territory, but we truly mean no harm. Our pack is small and we've lost a lot these last years."

"Why are you telling us this?" He asked.

"I'm not exactly telling them, more of you." I said unfolding my arms. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I stepped out of the circle quickly to answer it, "Hello?"

"Vivian! There are more of us. We smell them. They asked for our Alpha, but since Gabriel wasn't here we told him to come after school." My mom's voice filled my ears.

"Gabriel is not the Alpha!" I growled, "Until full moon, I am the Alpha. We've discussed this. As for the others. I'm talking with the…" I glanced over at Jacob who was watching me out of the corner of his eye. "Beta right now."

My mom was concerned, but she couldn't help asking, "Good looking?"

I laughed, "Oh. Yeah."

**Jacob's POV: **

I heard laugh ring through my ears. I turned my look away from her as she looked at me. She hung up and walked over.

"Being late isn't good on the first day, Four. Better get to class." Vivian said to the four boys.

They grunted and walked off. She turned back to me. "Well, being the Alpha and you the Beta we should really get to talk, but it is my first day. I'm thinking we meet…" She tapped my chin with her finger, "at 5 o'clock? In our human forms of course. Less messy quarrels."

I smiled at her. Embry and Quill stared at me. I guess I hadn't done that in a while. "Sure. Do you know where the woods meet at the clearing near the sea?"

She thought for a second. "Not really…Show me after school."

"You should really talk to our Alpha about this." I told her even though I wouldn't mind spending time with her.

"Why are you defying your authority, your power? You did come in second for your match right?" She asked.

"Match?" I had no idea what she was talking about.

"I guess we have lots to talk about." She stood on her toes and whispered into my ear, "Why'd you pass up the job of an Alpha?"

"How do you know this?" I asked.

She smiled and then frowned, "My dad had taught me to read faces and between the lines." She sighed and saw I had a worried look on my face. "It's not written on your face. So don't worry." The bell rang signaling first period.

"Shit!" She cursed. "I haven't even gotten schedule yet and I'm already missing homeroom."

"Oh. Dam!" I said realizing I had too. I hoisted my back-pack onto one shoulder. "Meet me after school over here. I'll show you the clearing after school." She nodded and grabbed my hand. Taking a pen out of her back pocket she scribbled her number on it.

"In case I have to take care of any situation you can call me. If my pack acts up or if there's a problem you can call me at any hour. I don't sleep a lot." She stuck her pen back in her back pocket.

I turned to tell Embry and Quill to get to class, but they were already gone. "They left after I came back from my phone call. You didn't notice?" She quirked one eyebrow.

I smiled and looked into her eyes, "Nope. I was a little busy."

She laughed and walked off to the office. I watched her stride in and then shook myself out of daze for a few seconds to walk to class.

**Littlegirlwolf: So. That was the chapter. I have soo many ideas right now, but I am also getting tired. Keep reviewing! Do you see some sparks flying between the Beta and Alpha? You will learn more about Gabriel soon. I know I was going to tell you this chapter, but I got off on another part. Vivian and Jacob. Sounds cute. Vivian Black sounds good too. Hm….what to come? What to come?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Littlegirlwolf: So. I haven't got a lot of reviews yet….but I have so many ideas right now about this book that I'm going to keep going! If you haven't read Stephenie Meyer's books I'm wondering why you haven't gone out and started to read it yet. Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that are from Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse and Blood and Chocolate. **

**Chapter 3:**

**Vivian's POV**

The day seemed to drag on. I met up with the four at lunch. Unlike our other school, every senior ate together or on the quad. I grabbed a roast beef sandwich after getting in the lunch line. Ulf came up behind me.

"So, what'd we miss? You and that dog get hot and heavy?" He nudged his shoulder into mine.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah. We're already planning to have pups. We're going to name one after you." Sarcasm dripped off my tongue.

Ulf laughed. We paid for our food and met up with Gregory, Will, and Finn. Walking to the quad to sit on the grass under the tree, I spotted the other werewolves. They were talking about us even thought I couldn't hear them. The one boy, who Jacob had introduced as Embry kept looking around as if for someone. _Me perhaps?_

I dug into my sandwich as the Four joked around. Finn, who had been awfully quiet, suddenly looked up and stared at me.

"What? What's the matter?" I asked. He stared at me. His ears were perked up like a dog.

"You're going to talk with him alone?" Finn asked me after I waved a hand in his face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked still not understanding what he was saying.

"You…" He pointed to me. "Are going to meet him!" he pointed at Jacob.

"Yeah. I am!" I growled. "Do you have a problem? I don't see you being Alpha!" I growled again.

Fin stood up, "You don't even know anything about these people and you're already trying to get in bed with the Alpha guy. Do you ever think of the pack?" He threw his hands up.

"Oh my god! It was one mistake! I have done everything for the pack since my dad was the Alpha!" I hissed at him loud enough for him to hear. "One mistake and that's all I hear."

Fin sighed, frustrated, "I wasn't bringing the meat boy up, Vivian! If you haven't noticed but since Rafe has been gone, we haven't done anything bad. What are you trying to find out with these people anyway? Seeing if you can ditch the pack like Gabriel did?"

"Why are we talking about Gabriel? He has nothing to do with this." I saw a few human groups were looking over at us. I hissed at him, "If the pack doesn't like my decision then I'm considered selfish. I'm tired of this shit, Finn. I make the rules in the pack!"

Finn and I stared at each other. The bell rang and he growled at me before racing off to class. Gregory, Ulf, and Will glanced at me a few more times while they collected their things and followed Finn to class.

I took my time getting to my last class: Math. I entered just as the bell rang.

"Ah…Ms. Vivian Gandillon." He said glancing at my face before sitting at his table. "Take a seat by Mr. Jacob Black." He pointed to the empty seat next to Jake.

I sighed and took the seat. I pushed my hair back with my fingers. The teacher handed me my book and told me to get a binder.

"For now you can work with Jake." He put the workbook page on the board and said we could work with the person next to us.

Jake scooted his desk next to mine. His body heat radiated onto me. He was extremely warm.

I opened the book and saw the page, "I did this already." I shut the book frustrated.

"We did, too. He gave it to us yesterday." Jake said. I nodded, "Are you still coming with me after school?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Want to start twenty questions now?" He tapped his fingers on the desk.

I looked at clock and shrugged, "Sure. I'll go first. How many are in your pack?" We bent out heads to whisper.

He counted on his fingers before saying, "About ten of us."

"You can count mates ya know. I really doubt you only have ten people together." I told him. _Ten? Our pack could always beat there's._

"But our mates aren't werewolves…except Leah."

I stared at him, "You guys don't have mates?"

He shook his head, "No we have mates. Most of us have already imprinted."

"Wait!" I held up my hand, "Who are you guys mating with?"

"Humans. Who else?"

"Holy cow!" _They mated with humans?_ "In our pack, it's like totally against the rules to date a human. We are all werewolves."

He shook his head, "No. We date humans all the time."

"Wow. So you only have one girl werewolf?" I wasn't grasping this thought. _I could have been with Aiden?_

He nodded, "Yeah. Are you done?"

I shook my head again, "No way, man. What's imprinting?"

This time he stared at me, "You guys don't imprint?"

"Marry? We do that. If more then one guy wants a girl they fight over her like they fight for Alpha."

"No. Marrying is just marrying. Imprinting is when you can't get the person out of your head. Its love, but so much stronger."

I nodded. "Ok…I kind of get it. So far we have a lot to catch up on."

He laughed. "Yeah. My turn. You fight for Alpha position?"

"Yeah. The men have their own fight until someone is dead or shows their stomach. After that is finished the women fight for Alpha position. Usually most women don't want to fight because being Alpha is a sucky job. I didn't realize it was the fight when one of ours started attacking my mom. They both wanted position. I got in to break it up. I was wondering why no one else was doing anything when everyone showed their stomach. Then a few months later Gabriel said he wants to pass his job on Alpha. We decided he could. So, on the next full moon we'll fight."

**Jacob's POV**

God was she hot. But boy did they do weird things in her pack! They fought for Alpha position.

I waited for her to finish, "We pass down positions from generation. I was supposed to be Alpha, but at the time I thought I was imprinting and didn't want the pressure of it on her."

She nodded, "Understandable….did you say thought?" The teacher started to come down our aisle. I opened to a random page and pretended to show Vivian something.

As soon as he passed, I whispered, "Yeah. She was in love with a vampire. I guess it was a huge crush instead of imprinting."

Vivian started to laugh, "Vampire?"

"Yeah. You've never encountered one?" He asked.

She giggled before she shook her head, "No. Why do they try to suck out blood?"

I rolled my eyes, "Tonight, I'll show you one."

"_The_ one?" Vivian asked.

"Yeah….the one that Bella was in love with."

**Littlegirlwolf: It's really short. I know, but I need to write for the other story too. Review! Review! Review!**


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**Ok, I've been soo busy I haven't had a chance to work on anything! I'm sorry for those who like this story! I have so many ideas for the La Push newcomers, but being an Eighth Grader is hard work plus newspaper meetings and basketball everyother day and I student teach at a place on Tuesday and Confirmation classes on Wednesday. School doesn't help with TEST, TEST, TEST, EXAM etc. Anyway, I'll TRY to get stuff in for at least one of my stories. Sorry for not getting in. Please review even to this note so I know that some people are waiting for a new chapter. **

** 3 Littlegirlwolf**


	5. Chapter 5

**Littlegirlwolf- It too me long enough to get a chapter in! Ugh. Even I'm complaining of my slowness. Work with me here people. I'm so very sorry. It doesn't help that my computer and I do not work when I want to get things done by a certain time! Rule you must all go by when you read my fan fiction stories:**

**ReadReview. You read it you must review it! **

**Chapter 4:**

**Vivian's POV:**

I was confused. She wasn't in love with that vampire anymore? Huh? "Wait!" I put up my hand before he continued, "She _used_ to love him?"

He noticed his choice of words and explained it to me, "Oh, no. She totally and completely loves him, but I chose to think that she used to love him because as soon as they change her she's a totally new person. Therefore, _used_ to."

I nodded, "Gotcha." The bell rang and we gathered up our things. The teacher called us up to his desk.

"Jacob and Vivian, I saw that you were both talking more then doing your work. If you both don't finished your work, or I see that your tests are getting to be too similar I will move you. I'm just warning you."

We nodded, "Yes, sir." Jacob answered.

"You may leave." The teacher told us already starting to check the quizzes he gave for the B-Day students.

We quickly walked with our things to our cars after we went to our lockers which were surprisingly close.

"I have to call Bella and ask Edward what time. Is your pack going to meet them or just you?" Jacob bit his lip waiting for an answer.

"Just me," I answered, "I want to know first."

He nodded, "Ok. I'll call you then. Do you have a ride home?" He asked.

I smiled and headed for my crotch rocket (motorcycle). In the time that we did have, Gabe had taught me how to ride it and I preferred it more then a car. "I've got a ride."

Jacob followed me. He whistled, "A girl with a motorcycle. Nice."

"Thanks. See ya later, Alpha." I smiled and straddled the bike before pulling my black with green stripes helmet. I pulled the shield in front of my face and drove off.

**Jacob's POV: **

I shook my head in amazement as she drove off. My cell rang as soon as she was out of sight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Littlegirlwolf- OMG! Finally, I have a new chapter in. Now until I have more time I'm not asking for a specific amount of reviews because I have so much on my plate right now, but soon I will, so be prepared. I hope you like this chapter…**

**Chapter 5?**

**Jacob's POV:**

I reached home in record time even though I was trying to go home very slow. As soon as I walked through the door Sam was on me with questions.

"What the hell, Jake?" He asked. "You go with the new pack? What were you thinking? Did you learn anything? Are they a large pack? What the hell?" He bombed the questions at me.

I sighed, "Whoa! First of all, I didn't learn much. Here's what I know," I gestured toward the chairs. We saw down before I continued, "Basically, they fight for Alpha position and they are all werewolves even their mates."

Sam looked confused, "Wait, so they don't mate with humans?"

I shook my head, "I know there are more then ten werewolves in her pack because she thought I was only counting the guys in our pack when I told her."

"You told her!! You couldn't have made up a number higher then our pack! Now they know that if they want this land that it'll be an easy fight!"

Emily walked in with their new born in the stroller, "Hey, baby." She cooed before seeing me, "Oh. Hey, Jake."

I waved. "Look, I got to go. I'll see you later." I rushed out of the door without another word.

**Vivian's POV**

I didn't even drive home. Instead, I drove to the beach to take a stroll. I hadn't learned much about his pack at all, so I really wasn't sure if it was a threat. I mean ten werewolves! Wow, that's small!

The sun soon began to set as I was lost in my thoughts. About who? Jacob of course, and of imprinting. That confused me beyond belief.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I answered without looking, "Yo?"

"Vivian!! Where are you? The four just told me you met a new pack! Well? Being a leader you need to tell us this! Not the freakin' four!" My mom continued to yell, but I cut her off but ending the conversation. The phone rang again, but not from my mom.

"Hello?" Jacob asked.

"Hey, Jake."

"Hey, Viv. Are you ready to meet our enemy?" He asked slyly.

"Always ready to suck blood." I said in my scariest voice. He laughed.

"Cool. Do you want me to pick you up…or you can meet me at the edge of the woods near the beach."

"Um…I'll drive to the edge of the woods. Is the woods to your right or left when you are looking towards the water?"

"Um…left." He said.

"Kay. I'll meet you there in five."

It was time to meet the vampire, I had decided. I giggled. A vampire.

I drove up to the edge and parked my motorcycle behind a bush, hidden. Jake pulled up in his rusty truck. I got a big whiff of something vile, but then it was gone, as was the wind.

"Did you smell that?" Jake asked walking next to me.

I nodded and wrinkled my nose, "It was vile."

He laughed once more, "That was your smell of vampire." He wiggled his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes and followed him. It wasn't long before I saw two beautiful people sitting on the ground talking to each in slow lovely voices. Of course, I smelt them way before I saw them.

I held my nose with my fingers, "Jake, they stink!" I said.

He laughed and grabbed my hand to pull me toward them, "Edward, Bella, this is Vivian. She is the Alpha in her pack."

I held my nose and spoke, "Please excuse me for holding my nose, but you smell horribly."

The girl, Bella, laughed; while the guy Edward looked…mad? Bella spoke, "Hello. It's nice to meet you. You've never met a vampire before?"

I shook my head, "No."

"Oh…" We stared at each other before Edward huffed, "I can't read your mind, or Jacob's right now." He glared at Jacob before turning toward me, "I never thought I'd meet another person who my power wouldn't affect."

I was confused. Jacob let go of our hands to run a hand through his hair. Edward's eyes widened, "Now I can read your thoughts, Jacob, but still not hers."

Jacob, catching on to something I did now, grabbed my hand and then let go. Edward waited a second before saying, "Nope. When you are holding her hand I can't read your thoughts. That's very weird."  
"Wait!" I held up my free hand. "What is this power?"

"Well," Jacob began. It was then that I learned the whole story of Bella and Jacob and Edward and the other vampires.

**Littlegirlwolf- Yes. I know it was short, but I have serious writers block. I had something, but then I lost it. I'm going to work more on my other story until I get an idea for this story. Sorry, everyone who is reading this! If you want to stop reading I don't mind. Thanks for reading this far! **


	7. Letter to All

Dear Readers,

I'm am soo soo mad! My computer has a virus that wiped everything out. Luckily I put everything on my USB cord except my itunes which has like 1000 songs on it. We have like five computers in my house and only my computer (not any more) and the family computer has Word and AOL in it. My family is always on the family computer, so now I have to wait for Christmas to get a new laptop. I'm sorry that I took this long to write and tell you why it was taking too long. I'm not going to forget about this story either. I have some good ideas that I've been hand writing. So…if you can wait for Christmas I'm going to try to have five new chapters. Oh and lots of homework has been occupying my time, too. I hope that when the new chapters come for you guys that I still have at least five reviews. I can deal with five. Please review to this letter to let me know how many reviews are actually going to read the new chapters when they come out. Once again, I'm sorry for my stupid computer and my stupid ex-friend who gave the virus to me.

Howl to the mood, or the moon don't shine

-Littlegirlwolf.


	8. Chapter 8

Littlegirlwolf: Here is my chapter. I have a little brain freeze, so please review and give me some ideas. Thank you for waiting for this chapter, those of you reading this now. I won't keep you any longer…

Chapter 7??

Vivian's POV:

So I learned about the vampires. It seemed to me that they were just like us. I thought Bella was nice, but that Edward…He was a little strange. His eyebrows were scrunched and he studied me hardly. I tensed up every time I looked at him. The good thing was that Jacob held my hand and squeezed it every few minutes.

"So…weird question, but how old are you?" I asked Bella and Edward, avoiding Edward's eye contact.

Bella smiled, "I'm not a vampire…yet." She looked up at Edward and he rolled his eyes.

Edward sighed, "Over a hundred years old."

"Oh." I said.

Jacob looked at his watch, "Uhh…I have to go. Pack meeting and all."

"I should probably go too. My pack needs their Alpha to tell them what happen now."

Edward's eyes widened, "You're their Alpha?"

"The one and only." I smiled, "Do you mind if we can meet? Your pack and some of my pack? We need to discuss things about us being here. Trust me; our pack does not need to move again."

Bella smiled again, boy does she smile a lot, "Sure. When would be good for you?"

"Tomorrow at sunset?" I asked.

Bella nodded, "It's a deal." And with that Edward had gather her up in his arms and whisked her off.

Jacob turned to me. He hadn't really said anything in a while. "What did you think of them?"

"Besides that they smelt horrible?" I asked. He laughed, "I think they are just like us. I don't see why anyone would fight. We have so many similarities."

He looked at me like I was crazy, "Like what, Viv?"

I counted off on my fingers, "We both have speed, strength, wisdom. We both love blood. We prefer animals and so do they, but my pack has eaten some humans before." He looked horrified at that, but I waved it away, "We both imprint even though we don't call it the same thing. What else?"

"I've never seen it that way. We only see them as our enemy."

I chuckled, "We used to do that for humans. Now we just face the facts that we are like everyone. My pack has changed a lot. We used to be huge sluts and terribly mean. Then Gabriel saved me and we became Alphas and then he left and I became single Alpha until the next moon. We lost a lot of people, but we stick together now no matter what."

A/N- That's all I got. Until next time. Hopefully I will either say good-bye to this story all together, let someone else take over…or keep going…You tell me!! Read—Review. If you got this far that means you read it!! Now REVIEW IT!!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry: So I know how many of you love reading this fan fiction, but I really have no time to write anymore. I'm very sorry, but this story is now over. Please forgive me and don't review screaming at me. If you want you can totally take this fanfiction story over. Go write ahead…The one thing I ask though is to please do not copy and paste my chapters and call them yours. Write your own chapters, please. Anyway, thank you all soo much for reading and reviewing. Maybe during the summer ill throw in some mini stories, but even that I can't promise. Thanks again!

---Littlegirlwolf


End file.
